Conventionally, a movement analysis system has been introduced at a scene of training of a sport, or the like. In the movement analysis system, a sensor is attached to a performer-of-an-action and an action state is measured and analyzed in order to increase an effect of the training. Furthermore, in recent years, by the appearance of a low-cost system combining an activity meter and a smart phone, this kind of movement analysis system has generally become widely used.
However, these movement analysis systems generally have the sensor attached only to the performer-of-the-action, and in this case, it is only possible for an analysis based only on action of the performer-of-the-action themselves to be made. Therefore, it becomes a problem that a sufficiently appropriate analysis cannot be made for an action where an operator operates a vehicle (object-to-be-operated), such as horse riding or cycling.